Hermione's Lover
by MatthewsMommy
Summary: Redid chapter 1, people wanted to see another chapter, so chapter 2
1. Hermione's mystery lover

A/N: Totally OOC. but what the hell, has a good twist. A/N: I re-posted it because I wrote this one night and I reread it after I posted it the first time, and I thought it sucked. I got some cool reviews on this story, so I might continue it, but I am just warning you that I have this problem at finishing things. Oh and to let you know this isn't my normal stuff. I'm a H/H shipper. One of the few that are left.  
  
Hermione's Lover.  
  
Hermione sat at the edge of her bed. Her face, tear stained, looked down at a picture that had been taken at her graduation. The picture was taken with the one she most adored. They sat there waving at the sad Hermione. Hermione loved this person since she was a first year at Hogwarts. She remembered the first time she looked in his eyes, which were so deep that she could read his mind. Never knew that she, Hermione Granger, would fall for this man. In school, as her classmates walked by her, they whispered, "Who would of thought," or "Not sweet Hermione?" as they all found out who it was. The girls from every dormitory went to Hermione's main men; Harry and Ron. Everyone one knew of the crush that Ron had on Hermione, since their second year. They'd all ask him how he felt, and his only reply was: "Hermione who?" He was is denial of the fact that Hermione was in love with this. THING! No one wanted to ask Harry how he felt because he was so distance that no one knew or wanted to know what he was going to say. They would just look at him, crying, as he stared out the common room window. Watching the snowflakes fall, Harry planned his revenge, for the man who took his girl away. He told himself that the next time he seen him, he would kill this man. As Hermione sat on her bed, all those memories ran through her mind of when she was in school. She had known that she had hurt everyone that had loved her. Sometimes at night, she wondered why she feel in love with such as a man. Maybe it was that's she didn't want to be thought of as an 'innocent girl', she wanted to be known to do something that no one had ever thought of her doing. and she did it. No one could believe that it was the sweet and innocent girl who was in love with such an evil person. such as a man like Tom Riddle. 


	2. Harry and Ron are dead

Chapter 2- Hermione's Lover  
  
Hermione sat at her desk as she worked at the Daily Prophet. Its been three years since she had left Hogwarts and three years since she last talked to her best friends. They had a right to, she thought, I did fall in love with Harry's worst enemy, but was I supposed to do? I was young and stupid. "Hermione! What are doing, I want that article on Harry Potter on my desk by five o'clock, or your job will belong to Ginny Weasley!" screamed her boss, Lavender Brown. None of her old friends had talked to her liked they used to. She had no friends actually. They all deserted her when they found out she loved Tom. "Yes, Ms. Brown. It will be on your desk at five, I promise. Working on it now!" Hermione screamed back, with such anger. **************** Five o'clock rolled around and Lavender came into Hermione's office. Lavender looked around and she was no where to be seen. As she walked closer to Hermione's desk, she saw the article for Harry Potter. She picked it up and began to read it:  
  
"Harry Potter, the boy who lived, is now considered dead. After leaving to find him, three years ago with his best friend, Ron Weasley, neither of their families has heard anything since they left, right after their graduation to seek out Lord Voldemort. There will be a ceremony for their families at the Leaky Cauldron Friday, June 14 at three o'clock. Donations are appreciated for the families. Molly Weasley, Ron's mother reports "They will be greatly missed in the Wizarding World. Harry's godfather states, "Harry and Ron were as close as ever, brave souls they were. I believe they are out there somewhere and breathing. Just in hiding, that's what I say. Harry's Uncle and Aunt were unwilling to give a comment. Written by Zoe Killen."  
  
Lavender laughed as she read Hermione's pen name. Obviously she was still ashamed of what she did. She flipped the page and it was two obituaries. Ron Weasley's said: "Ron Weasley, son of Arthur and Molly Weasley, brother to Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, and Ginny Weasley, all live out side of London. Ron left a long time girlfriend, Lavender Brown and their newly born child, Mackenzie Eve. He was a graduate of Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Lavender looked up at the ceiling to try and prevent the tears that were quickly filling up in her eyes. She read on, reading Harry's next. "Harry James Potter, son of the late James Potter and Lily Evans Potter. He leaves behind his uncle, Vernon Dursley, Petunia Evans Dursley, and their son, Dudley. Harry Potter had stayed with his godfather Sirius Black the last two years at school. He was never married, and had no kids. He was a graduate of Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."  
  
Lavender was impressed. Never in her life had she read one of Hermione's pieces. She was a great writer. I wonder where she learned how to write like that, Lavender wondered.  
  
  
  
  
  
******************** Hermione walked down the street to her flat, in London. She though of her times with Tom. She thought, was it even worth it? It's my entire fault that Harry and Ron are dead. If I hadn't gone out with him, they wouldn't have gone out to look for him, and then they wouldn't be dead. Hermione arrived at her flat and went in. She laid her bag on the couch, which was across the living room. She glanced at her answering machine, which in normal cases, she never received any phone calls. The light was blinking and showing that she had two calls. She pressed the play button. The first message played, "Hermione, you home? We really need to talk to you. Don't owl us. Bye-(in the background)-Ron! You forgot to tell her who it is-oh yeah, Hermione its Harry and Ron. We'll call back later. We miss you, bye." Then it just stopped. Hermione stared at the machine. It couldn't be. There dead. I just wrote their obituary! No. The next message played. "Hermione! Where are you? We really are sorry. Please be home next time." She deleted the two messages. People are just cruel. Calling me and getting me all worked up. Harry and Ron are dead, and its NOT my fault. 


	3. The Dreaded Phone Call

Chapter 3- Hermione's Lover 

__

How could people be so cruel? Calling my house, acting as though Harry and Ron are alive… That damn Rita Skeeter. I already know she is behind this. Never should have let Harry and Ron talk me into letting her go! Hermione thought to herself, as she laid in her bed. It had been hours since she had came home to find those messages on her machine. After she had heard the messages, she went to her room and lay down on her bed, to think of what she had just heard. She hadn't moved since. _That couldn't have been them in the first place. They don't know that I live her, or my phone number. Plus, Ron can't even USE a phone… _Hermione giggled, as she remembered the time Ron had called Harry over the summer, screaming into the phone. _No! It can't be. Why would they… not after…_

The ringing of her phone interrupted Hermione's thoughts. She turned over to look at the digital clock… "Who the hell is calling my house at 2:30 in the morning?" she said out loud. She got out of bed and walked to the phone. She picked it up…

"Hello." Hermione said

"Hermione, is… is that you? Aye, Harry, I think I hear Hermione at the other end…(in the background: "Well, say something you fool!")… Hermione, can you hear me?"

"Who the hell are you?!? Why do you keep calling my house? I'm sorry for everything, but… Harry Potter and Ron Weasley are DEAD! Now g'night!" Hermione hung up the phone and then she went to go sit on the couch. Her head was resting in her hands. Tears streaking down her face. _Why can't people just leave me alone? I've suffered enough. Why do people need to push me! Are they trying to put me in St. Brutus?_

Hermione eventually fell asleep on the couch. She had a dreamless sleep. She woke up the next morning in her pajamas… _I don't remember putting on my pajamas… What is that smell… is that pancakes? _Hermione sat up, looking around casually as she rubbed her eyes. Hermione heard faint voices in her kitchen. She stood up and walked over to the kitchen. _What the HELL!! _

AN: HAHA… cliffhanger. Doubt anyone is reading this story, but, I DON'T CARE!! Leave me some reviews so I know that there is life still out there. Well, I get the next chapter up as soon as possible. 


End file.
